1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for display devices, in recent years, a demand for display devices for car navigation and display devices for mobile devices such as a mobile phone or an electronic paper is increasing.
On the other hand, a sensing circuit for detecting a contact of an object such as a finger and a pen is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-295137 describes a sensing circuit that detects a change in a capacitance value of a capacitive element that is formed with electrodes respectively provided on two substrates facing each other and a dielectric material such as a liquid crystal sandwiched between the electrodes and detects that the object comes in contact with the capacitive element.
When applications to which the display device is applied increase, there may be a case in which the display device is used beyond an assumed operating temperature range. When a liquid crystal layer is used beyond the assumed operating temperature range, optical properties that should respond to an electric field applied to the liquid crystal are not exhibited, and a display image may be disturbed. Therefore, it is desirable to adequately recognize the state of the liquid crystal layer in order to stop the use of the display device when it is used beyond the assumed operating temperature range.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can reduce the frequency of usage in a condition exceeding an assumed operating temperature range.